


Rocketman.

by bluesfortheredj



Category: Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Rocketman film, Rocketman set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesfortheredj/pseuds/bluesfortheredj
Summary: Watching Richard and Taron on screen in the editing room becomes very distracting.





	1. Part 1

It had been a long day of looking at screens, and your eyes were drying up as you took a couple of long blinks, leaning back on your chair to get some distance from the artificial light. A sigh erupts from your throat as you swing your arms up into the air and stretch your body out, digging your heels into the carpet and pushing yourself back on your wheeled office chair. As you sit up again, you take a quick glance at the time in the bottom right hand corner of the main computer screen, and realise it’s time for you to head out. Just as you’re switching your screens off and tidying up your work space, Dexter walks in with a smile on his face.

“Off somewhere?” he asks. You drop your shoulders, knowing he was going to ask you to stay later.

“Apparently not,” you reply with a half-hearted laugh.

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t ask, but I really need a rough edit of what we shot today. Richard’s got work commitments later on this week, so I need to know as soon as possible if anything needs re-shooting. I _promise_ it won’t take too long,” he pleads, putting his hands together as if he’s praying.

“You know I can’t say no to you,” you smile, placing your bag down on the floor underneath the table again and pulling your chair out.

“Thank you _so_ much, (Y/N), you know you’re the best editor here.”

“Oh, you’re definitely just saying that,” you laugh as you switch the screens back on, “go on, get out of here before I change my mind.”

Dexter flashes you a grin before backing out of the room silently, not risking you changing your mind, and you watch as the lights get turned off down one side of the building as he leaves. You would’ve moaned, but you didn’t have any plans, and you had to admit you did your best work when left completely alone, finding it was much easier to get stuck into what you needed to do. The icons from each file come up large on your screen as you pull them up, one of the last ones giving you a glimpse of Richard topless, and you have to resist playing that one first.

This was the biggest film you’d worked on so far as an editor, but with Dexter at the helm, you were surprisingly calm, and had enjoyed every second so far. The job was made even easier by staring at images of Taron Egerton all day, even though his outfits were a little questionable in this film, you got to study his face up close, and this was looking to be an opportunity to study other things as well. When you’d first seen Richard Madden in the shots that were being sent to you, you’d become even more excited, and your days were spent swooning over these two men whilst making sure the story they were trying to tell actually made sense of course. You’d managed to steal some views on set as well during your lunch breaks, which made a very nice change from being sat in front of these computers all day, and it meant you got to see the two loves of your life in person.

“Right,” you exhale to yourself, sitting up properly in your chair as you click on the first video. A smile spreads across your face as you press play and immediately see Richard making his way towards Taron through a crowded room, their eyes locked on each other as the crowds around them get ignored, the faces blurring out as the camera focusses on the two men. You’d never quite got used to seeing these scenes without background music and sound effects, so it was strange watching the extras dancing in silence, and you let out a short laugh at one man really going for it behind Taron’s head. Soon the clip is over, ending with Richard taking Taron’s hand and leading him out of the room, a lingering shot of their hands linked together leaving you wanting to see more.

“Jeez,” you sigh, desperately minimizing the window to bring up the next video. When it starts to play, they’re walking towards a closed door, and Richard reaches out to open it, dragging Taron in behind him then closing it with a loud slam. That sound may need to be quietened, but your mind suddenly couldn’t focus on what you should be picking up on, and you find yourself completely distracted by the fact that they were now kissing. Shirts are ripped open, the sound of buttons hitting the walls making you gasp as their bare torsos are now on show, and you find your hand slipping away from the keyboard and mouse, settling back in your seat as a viewer rather than an editor.

“Oh,” you mutter, as your eyes widen at the sight of their hands exploring each other, and even though the camera stays on their top halves, you hear the unzipping of trousers. You know full well this isn’t Taron and Richard, this is them playing their roles and doing what’s in the script, but fuck, this is believable, especially judging by the warmth pooling between your legs, and the pulse that’s now beating harder in your core is getting increasingly difficult to ignore.

“Shit,” you whisper, hitting pause quickly. You take a look around you, the embarrassment of feeling like this in the work place making you check for anyone watching you, even though you know full well the building is empty. If you carried on watching this, there was only one way it could go right now, and you need to get Dexter a rough cut by the morning. Taking one last look out of the windows of your office, you undo your jeans, and lean as far back in your chair as you can before hitting play again. You needed to get this out of your system before you could get any work done, your head was swimming and your thoughts were anything but rational.

The scene continues to unfold before your eyes, heavy breathing the only thing you can hear apart from the soft moans coming from your own mouth as your hand slips underneath the soft fabric of your knickers. Two fingers push past your swollen lips to your hidden folds, and run the length of them as you watch the two men on screen fall into bed. They tumble around on the sheets, kissing messily, and their hands roaming every inch of the other’s body.

“Fuck,” you groan as you push your fingers inside yourself and start to pump, letting your head roll back.

“Excuse me-” a voice says from behind you, and you quickly sit yourself up, removing your hand and hitting pause as you hunch over your desk, trying to hide yourself.

“Yeah?” you ask, not daring to turn around, completely flustered and out of breath, and using your untainted hand to rub your forehead. You were painfully aware that there was no subtle way of adjusting your underwear and doing your jeans up, and you were starting to sweat from the embarrassment of being caught red handed. The tiniest slither of hope that they hadn’t seen what had happened was the only thing you were clinging on to right now, but it was shattered with their next sentence.

“Like what you see?” they ask, the smug smile evident in their tone of voice.

“I was just… editing. Dexter needs to see a-”

“I’ve been standing there for about ten minutes...” they say, cutting you off. Your nightmare was becoming real, and you could only lower your head further towards the table in response. “I liked what I saw, just so you know, (Y/N).”

Your head snaps up at the mention of your name and as you take a glance over your shoulder to see who was standing there, Taron’s face comes into view. All you can do is stare at him, unable to speak, unable to move, and barely able to breathe. He cocks his head up with a smirk and raises his eyebrows at you, then moves in closer and you turn back to your desk, the paused image of him bent over in front of Richard on your screen definitely not helping your situation right now.

“Sorry, I’m really busy-” you start, but stop as Taron chuckles.

“Yeah, I could see that,” he says, “I only came by for my phone, but it seems like fate’s working with me tonight.”

“It’s really not what it looked like….” you trail off, wincing at the utter nerve you had for trying to make an excuse after he’d admitted to watching you the last ten minutes.

“Oh, it definitely was (Y/N),” he whispers, now leaning on the back of your chair and bending down so that his lips are level with your ear, “you didn’t finish though…”

Before you can say anything, he pulls your chair back, kneels down in front of you and tugs on your jeans. You know you shouldn’t, this was a very bad idea, the worst in fact, but you really weren’t in a position to decline as Taron licked his lips from between your legs, and you gladly lift your hips up so he can pull everything down.

“Forward,” he instructs, and you shuffle your bum to the edge of your seat. He reaches up behind him and hits play, then buries his face between your legs, and you gasp at both of his actions, your hands gripping onto the arms of your swivel chair for dear life. An almighty moan escapes your mouth, and you have to look away from the screen for a second before you forget to breathe. Taron grabs onto your thighs, holding you in place as you start to try and wriggle away, your sensitive nub feeling overwhelmed with pleasure as his tongue works around it. When you look back at the monitor, it’s a shot of the top half of Richard, supposedly looking down at the man beneath him, and thrusting into him with enthusiasm.

“Jesus!” you cry out, having to look away again, this time down at the man between your thighs, his face almost completely hidden inside you. He flicks over you once more, then takes one long suck as you clench and let go, your chest heaving as your body starts to relax. Your thighs are shaking as Taron stands up, then perches himself on the desk and blocks your view of the footage.

“Not going to lie, I’ve been waiting a long time to do that,” he smiles, running his finger around his lips, then licking it, “but then I’m not the only one.”

“What are you even-?”

“Listen, I’ve gotta go, early start and all that. Good luck with that rough cut. We’ll speak more tomorrow, yeah?” he says casually, giving you a kiss on your cheek, “you taste so good,” he whispers, then leaves the room. You pull up your underwear and jeans, doing them up this time, and sit back on your chair in shock, unable to even begin to process what just happened. You stare at the screen in front of you, the clip now finished, and you shake your head from side to side as you realise you do actually have work to do, even though it would mean looking at the face of the man who just ate you out and gave you a leg trembling orgasm. This was fine, you could handle this.

You get to work, then what he said comes echoing back into your mind as you hear his voice on the video. What did he mean talk about this more tomorrow? What was there to talk about? And he’s not the only one, what the hell did that mean?

“Gah!” you sigh, your mind well and truly elsewhere now, “fucking come on.”

You stand up, jump up and down on the spot to focus, then sit back down again and get straight into cutting parts out, putting shots together to appear seamless, and checking how coherent it was. Finally it was done, and you emailed it straight to Dexter so you didn’t have to remember in the morning. For the second time tonight, you collect your things, pick up your bag, turn the screens off, and push your chair under your desk. Your eyes linger on the spot that Taron had knelt in, and a shiver runs up your spine as you turn towards the door.

“(Y/N),” a thick Scottish accent says from beside you as you emerge from your office. You turn your head slowly to see Richard standing there, leaning a shoulder against the wall, and standing with one leg crossed over the other.

“I’ve heard my name one too many times this evening,” you mutter without thinking.

“Well hello to you too,” he chuckles.

“Sorry, I’m just… I’m having a really weird night. You wouldn’t believe how weird it is,” you reply.

“I think I would,” he smiles.

“Really?”

“Well, I _saw_ how weird it was, so… Yeah, I’d believe it.”

Your mouth falls open, but no sound comes out of it as you slip your key into your bag after locking the door. Richard steps towards you, and you find your body freezes up as he reaches out and places his hand on your cheek.

“Like what you saw then?” he asks, almost mirroring Taron’s words. You manage a nod and he chuckles at your shyness. “So did I. But I would have rather have had his view if I’m honest.”

“You… Uh...” you mutter, but the words can’t form properly inside your mind as he takes yet another step towards you, his chest now grazing yours, and his scent fills your nostrils, making you dizzy.

“Are you okay?” he asks, his voice a pitch lower, really emphasising his accent.

“Fine,” you breathe.

“Do you think you could show me your office?” he asks, a smirk forming on his face slowly as he watches you immediately rummage around in your bag for your key. He drops his hand from your face and you almost pout at the loss of contact, but as soon as the door opens, you both practically run inside. Richard kicks it shut behind him, not taking his eyes off of you as you back yourself up against the desk, your body jolting when your bum hits the edge of it. Your bag drops to the floor, then he takes two long steps towards you and pulls your head towards his, his fingers weaving through your hair as he kisses you with force.

So many questions were running through your head, but his tongue pushes inside your mouth and makes you forget all of them, just enjoying the fact that you were getting a lot of attention from two of the most handsome men you’d ever laid eyes on. A small ‘why?’ enters your mind briefly, then one of Richard’s hands slides down your neck, over your breast, and stops at your jeans where he starts to fumble with your button and zip, your question long gone now.

“Wait,” you pant, parting reluctantly from his lips. You place your hand over his to stop him, then kiss him once more before sliding down to your knees and undoing his trousers, springing him free before he can say a word. Your hand wraps around him, stroking him slowly, then you lick the underside of his shaft from the base to the tip, flicking your tongue over the small amount of arousal that had seeped out. He’d been hard since seeing you with Taron, and ideally he would’ve wanted to have claimed you all to himself before Taron even got a look in, but as he watches you take him in your mouth he feels smug at the thought that you wanted him as much as he wanted you.

“Shit,” he grunts as you take him in as far as you can. You suck eagerly at him, bobbing your head back and forth quickly, and he leans over to rest his hands on the desk behind your head, then moves his hips towards you, thrusting into your mouth and making your eyes water. You hum, sending a tremor through his body, and his legs shake a little, unable to last long as you keep eye contact with him from your position. Within a matter of minutes he’s spilling down your throat and you’re making sure you swallow every drop he has to give.

“Come here,” he growls, helping you up from the floor and holding you against him as he delves his tongue into your mouth in a hungry kiss, “that wasn’t how I saw that going,” he exhales, breaking away from you, but continuing to hold you tightly.

“How was it meant to go?” you ask.

“Well, you choosing me would be a good start.”

“ _Choosing?_ ” you frown.

“Me or him. It should be easy, right?” he winks. You lean back to study his face for any sign of a joke, but he seems deadly serious about it, which confuses you even more.

“So, come on then, who do you want most?” he whispers, the thick accent making your knees weak all over again. You open your mouth to reply, but a jolt from nowhere rings out through your bones and you gasp as you close your eyes.

“”(Y/N)… (Y/N)!” Dexter laughs shaking you gently awake, “sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Did you sleep here all night?”

“Sleep?” you reply groggily, looking at your surroundings and realising you were still in your office.

“Yeah, it’s 6am,” he smiles.

“Shit shit shit!” you exclaim, scrambling up from the sofa.

“Woah there, it’s alright, I got the rough cut you sent me at about 2am this morning,” he chuckles, “you’d better go home though, looks like you had a rough night on that couch.”

“Right… Yeah… Of course...” you mumble, getting your bearings and collecting your stuff. As you leave the office, you can’t help but pout to yourself at the fact everything you’d experienced was a mixture of you staying up way too late editing, and your very overactive imagination playing tricks on you while you slept. You let out a deep sigh as you head towards the door, then feel a presence next to you.

“Get some sleep after all the excitement last night?” Taron asks, bumping into your arm playfully.

“I know I didn’t,” Richard adds from your other side.


	2. Part 2

You stop in your tracks, the two men taking one more step each before realising you’d fallen behind, and when they turn to look at you, they’re both smirking. Your face must be one of sheer fright, as they quickly change their expressions to ones of concern, and both step towards you at the same time.

“Are you okay?” Taron asks, reaching out for your arm. You take a step back, his hand missing your arm, and looks at his empty fingers sadly before redirecting his gaze back up to your face.

“I’m… No,” you reply, shaking your head, “I need to go home and sleep.”

“I’ll take you,” Richard offers with a kind smile.

“I think you should go with someone,” Taron advises, “you look tired.”

Your eyes flick between the two men standing there, your brain not quite catching up with what’s going on, and still processing the fact that last night wasn’t a figment of your imagination.

“Nope, I’m good. I’ve just really got to go,” you say, pushing through the middle of them and walking out of the door. The fresh air hits your face quickly, and honestly it’s the only thing keeping you from passing out in shock right now. After a couple of deep breaths, you find your car and drive home, the journey thankfully only taking about ten minutes. When you arrive home, there’s a text from Dexter asking if you’d be up for coming in later after some rest, and of course you agree. Taking yourself off to bed, you collapse onto the covers in your clothes from yesterday and fall straight to sleep, only waking when your phone starts to ring a few hours later.

“Hello?” you croak groggily without seeing who was calling.

“(Y/N)? It’s Richard. I was just checking if you were okay. Sorry if I woke you,” he replies quietly. Your eyes suddenly open fully at the sound of his thick Scottish accent dripping down the phone, and everything starts to come back to you vividly as your brain catches up.

“Right. Hi Richard. I’m fine. Feeling a little more refreshed after a proper sleep, thanks.”

“Good to hear. Are you coming in later?”

“Yeah, in a couple of hours. Desperately need a shower thou-” you stop yourself from finishing the sentence, biting your lip as you try and think of something else to say that didn’t involve you inadvertently saying you were going to be getting naked.

“Well, I’d really like to see that- YOU! I’d really like to see _you_ ,” Richard corrects, audibly smacking his hand against his forehead in embarrassment. You can’t help but chuckle at his slip of the tongue, and you blush heavily as you now sit up on your bed.

“That can be arranged,” you reply, “seeing me at work, I mean.”

“Great, cool, excellent,” he says, shaking his head as he realises how stupid he sounds, “I look forward to it!”

“I’ll see you later then.”

“You absolutely will,” he says, “I’m going to hang up before I say anything else ridiculously idiotic.”

With that, he reluctantly brings his phone away from his ear and ends the call, breathing a huge sigh of relief now he’s safe from making a fool of himself for at least a couple of hours until you get here.

“Who was that?” Taron asks, wiggling his eyebrows as he sees Richard’s cheeks glowing red. Richard looks away from him nervously, stuffing his phone back into his pocket before smiling and walking away.

“Was it (Y/N)? Oh, come on, don’t scare her off straight away!”

“What? I’m not scaring her off!”

“We agreed to leave it until she came to us,” Taron frowns, clearly peeved with Richard’s move.

“I don’t know what you want me to say mate. I really like her.”

“So do I! As if you didn’t know after seeing my face buried between her legs last night...” Taron retorts, cocking an eyebrow at Richard. He opens his mouth to get one up on Taron, ready to tell all about what you did for him, but he decides against it, wanting to keep it between you both instead, and shuts his mouth again.

“Whatever you say,” Richard smiles. Taron frowns at his reaction, but shrugs and the two men part ways, with Richard taking at look at the clock on the wall and calculating how long it would be until you got here. It was a weird situation to say the least, but there was no way he was going to stand aside and let Taron steal your affections without a fight. Last night was a little unexpected, and he was more than prepared to make you forget all about Taron, but when you’d sunk to your knees in front of him, he felt this was something different.

Richard sits down with his script, looking over the next part of what would be filmed, but as his eyes scan across the page at the words he needed to take in, nothing seems to stick. His mind was well and truly occupied by something else, mostly the thought of you in the shower, the warm water cascading down your skin, gatherings of bubbles slipping over your nipples slowly, and your hands gliding up your smooth legs.

“Shit,” Richard mumbles, sitting forward in his chair and pushing the script down on his lap. A knock at the door makes him spin around in his chair, and when he sees you, he’s both nervous and relieved. He gestures for you to come in, staying seated as he hides his erection with the paper on his lap, and you walk in, then shut the door behind you.

“Well that’s a sight for sore eyes,” Richard smiles, pulling out the chair next to him for you to sit down.

“I like to think I look a little better than I did earlier,” you chuckle nervously, taking a seat.

“You look beautiful either way,” he says casually, shuffling in his seat.

“Richard,” you giggle, “umm… look… about last night. What exactly-”

“Well this looks cosy,” Taron says, standing in the doorway. He enters the room and shuts the door with a controlled bang, “talking about anything interesting?”

“Taron,” Richard sighs, “we’re just talking.”

“Not being funny, but I know when someone’s hiding a boner,” Taron quips back, giving him a smirk as he pulls a chair to face you both.

“That’s not even… Fucking hell,” Richard blushes.

“Okay, can you both shut up please?” you interject, watching them both in total confusion, “and can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?”

The two men look at each other, silently deciding who should be the one to explain, then Richard nods to Taron, and he takes the baton as he turns to you with a kind smile.

“To put it in perfectly simple terms; he likes you, and I like you.”

“And what was last night then?” you ask, trying to keep your cool, but feeling your forehead start to heat up under their gazes.

“Last night was a very fortuitous set of circumstances that allowed us to be able to show you what each of us can offer, and hopefully help you to make a decision. That is, if you would like to of course. If not, then it was a very fun night for you,” Taron winks.

You sit there thinking for a moment about what Taron just said, then stand up from your chair and go towards the door, clicking the lock into place. You step towards the one large window and pull the blind down, then stand in front of the two men who now had looks of expectation on their faces.

“ _Technically_ only one of you showed me what you could offer,” you smile, looking at Richard.

“You chickened out?!” Taron laughs, looking at him as well.

“No! She… no, I didn’t chicken out!” he replies, giving Taron an aggravated look. You let out a sigh as they start to bicker again, and you fold your arms across your chest.

“Okay, you two need to stop with this whole bickering thing, because I’ve got to actually start work in an hour, and I definitely didn’t lock that door to watch you two argue.”

They sit up to attention suddenly, the papers dropping from Richard’s lap as he moves and momentarily forgets to hold on to them. Taron goes to say something, but stops himself as he looks at you, realising that it was his turn to receive. You lick your lips as you see the bulge in Richard’s trousers, the taste of him still fresh in your memory, and as you stand there mesmerised, Taron gets up to stand behind you, his hands reaching around to unbutton your shirt as your arms drop to your sides. You lean back in to Taron’s chest, and he takes the opportunity to press his hips against your bum, his growing erection poking into your soft cheeks.

Taron pulls your shirt down your arms, slipping it off of you with ease, then Richard seizes the moment and stands up, pulling on your waist to hold you close to him as one of his hands starts to undo your jeans. Behind you, Taron undoes your bra, and you shuffle it off of your arms, Richard immediately swooping down to flick his tongue over one of your nipples and then take it in his mouth, nibbling it softly. Richard’s fingers slip inside your underwear, past your folds, and into your warmth as your excitement covers his fingers completely. Your hands grip on to Richard’s shirt, bunching the fabric up in your fists, and you can’t help but let a small moan out as he starts to pump them inside you.

“Share,” Taron frowns, running his hands down your back, and pushing your jeans down your legs, helping you to step out of them when they’ve gathered at your ankles. Richard rolls his eyes then reluctantly brings his fingers out of you and guides you to stand in front of the desk. You look up at him and feel an excitement that you didn’t with Taron, but you can’t tell if it’s because last night was more unexpected than this, and you didn’t have time to think about it.

“Richard,” you whisper, then spot Taron over his shoulder and feel a shiver go through your body. You hop up on to the desk, then lay back on it so that your head drops off the other side. Taron immediately knows where he needs to go, quickly walking around to the top of your body, and you watch in anticipation as he undoes his trousers to set himself free. You lift one of your hands to take hold of his length, pumping him a few times before you pulled him towards your mouth. Keeping one hand at the base of his cock, you bring the other one up to caress his sack, gently massaging it as he grabs on to your breasts and starts to knead them harshly while his hips move his length in and out of your mouth at a steady pace.

Richard sees you completely distracted by Taron and decides enough is enough, so gets down on his knees, lifts your legs to rest on his shoulders and dives in to your core with his tongue fully extended. You open your mouth wide in shock at the unexpected feeling down below, and Taron takes his opportunity to push himself a little deeper, your eyes now watering from how far he was going. He pulls it back a bit when you close your mouth around him and start to suck again, but it was difficult to concentrate on what you were doing with Richard’s tongue playing between your folds and lapping at your sensitive spot with enthusiasm. You start to move your hips up and down quickly, adding to the pace of what Richard was doing, and you hum in ecstasy around Taron’s cock as you feel your orgasm nearing already.

With a slightly annoyed huff, Taron slides himself out of your mouth, instead pumping himself above your head, as it was very obvious who was taking up the majority of your attention, and you manage to make the effort to reach up and carry on massaging his sack. Small moans escape your lips as Richard continues to use his tongue skilfully, then inserts his fingers again, making your hips buck up even more into his face.

“Richard!” you groan quietly, and you can feel his lips turn up into a smile as he buries his face further into you. Taron takes a step back, then looks down at your face, your eyes closed in bliss, your teeth just showing as they bite down on your bottom lip.

“Open up,” Taron whispers, and you open both your eyes and mouth, ready for what he was about to give you. He angles himself down to your mouth and with a couple of strong pumps, he lets go and aims as best as he can between your lips, although some ends up down your neck as he loses concentration for a couple of seconds.

Richard can feel your thighs shaking on his shoulders as you get closer and closer to the edge, and he goes all in now that he knew Taron had finished, his teeth nipping at your sensitive skin and sucking on your nub roughly, his lips smacking against yours loudly much to Taron’s annoyance.

“Oh, Rich-!” Taron’s lips cut you off from saying his name once again, and his tongue delves into your mouth, taking control of yours with ease as he relishes in tasting his own arousal from your lips. A muffled cry from you signals your orgasm, and Richard doesn’t let a drop go to waste as he feels you tighten, then release. As Taron pulls away from you, he hangs on to your bottom lip gently with his teeth, only letting go when he absolutely has to, and you smile up at him as your cheeks flush red.

“Allow me,” Richard beams from between your legs, now standing as he holds his hands out towards you to take. You gladly slip your fingers over his and he pulls you to sit up, your core now inches away from his erection, and he looks down at you with a warm smile that makes you twitch all over again.

“I believe (Y/N) has to get to work,” Taron says, interrupting your small moment, and he walks around the table as he tucks himself back in, then picks up your clothes for you and places them on the table next to you.

“Shit, yeah,” you say, tearing your eyes away from Richard’s. He steps back to allow you get down from the desk, and steadies you as your legs wobble a little from what just happened. You quickly dress, then Taron unlocks the door and you all exit as fast as you can without arousing suspicion, then head off in separate directions. It doesn’t take a long time for you phone to vibrate in your pocket with a couple of messages from the guys, and you realise this would be one tough decision to make.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dancing?” Taron questions with a grimace.

“ _Dancing?_ ” Richard echoes.

“Dancing,” Dexter nods, “lessons start today.”

“I’ve got two left feet,” Richard states, “I can’t dance.”

“Well that’s why Kevin is here to teach you both. I expect to see at least two correct steps by the end of the day. You’ve got an hour to kill before you’re expected in the studio, so good luck you two!” Dexter grins before leaving the room.

Richard and Taron are left alone giving each other equally bewildered stares as they try to process the fact that they will very much be shoved out of their comfort zones in a whole other way now. Getting naked with one another and rolling around on a bed was one thing, but _dancing_ was something else, and for some reason felt a little more intimidating than getting their kit off.

“So, you heard from (Y/N) at all?” Taron asks, finding a good excuse to bring you up and cut the baffled silence.

“Nah,” Richard lies, knowing full well Taron would also be lenient with the truth, “you?”

“Nope,” he replies, popping the ‘p’ purposefully.

“Liar.”

“So are you.”

It had only been 48 hours since your last encounter with the two of them yet you’d been talking constantly, and it wasn’t an easy task separating the conversations when you had both men messaging you at the same time. There had been more than a couple of near misses with replies being sent to the wrong person but thankfully you’d noticed just in time and corrected yourself. You couldn’t lie, the attention being lavished upon you was exhilarating, but their messages reminded you that ultimately there was a decision to make sooner or later, and right now you still had no idea what to do.

On the one hand there was Richard who was very much for talking about silly things, giving you the sweetest compliments, and you found yourself giggling a lot at your phone when you spoke to him, then on the other hand you had Taron who was more of a stronger personality, didn’t mince his words when he spoke, and certainly let you know just how much he wanted you. Neither of them were making it easy for you, and at this rate you’d have to choose no one rather than try and decide between them.

“Who do you think she’s going to choose then?” Taron asks after a couple of minutes silence as they weigh each other up.

“I don’t know,” Richard chuckles, “not a clue. Why, who do you think she’ll go for?”

“I couldn’t possibly even begin to guess. What do you talk to her about?”

“As if I’m going to tell you that, and as if you’re going to tell me if I ask you the same. Is this even a good idea? Have we taken it too far? What if we’ve just ended up pushing her away with the pressure we’re putting on her?” Richard worries.

“When was the last time you two spoke?” Taron asks as he moves towards his friend and places his hand on his shoulder.

“Last night.”

“Right, well same here. So we’ll lay off for today, yeah? Give her some breathing space. I’m sure this dancing will take our minds off of it all... For at least a couple of hours anyway,” Taron smirks.

The two men make their way to the studio early to get changed into plain tops and shorts, then play some music to try and get into the mood for doing some actual dance moves. They step from side to side then when they catch each others eye a whole lot of laughter ensues.

“Dad dancing!” Taron laughs.

“It’s what I do best!” Richard winks.

“Well… It’s a start,” the dance instructor grins as he enters the room, “nice to meet you both, I’m Kevin.”

After a short chat about the experience, or lack of, that both guys have had with dancing, Kevin gets them doing a simple warm up which includes stepping side to side, then back to front and moving their arms freely to loosen their bodies up. He shows them a basic move of crossing over their feet as they step to the side, then doing a short slide as they extend their arms out, and they begin to copy him slowly.

“That’s it, cross, step, step, slide,” he encourages as they move along the floor.

After a few more starter moves like this he puts them together and arranges their pose to show the strongest hold as they prepare for a bit of ballroom dancing.

“Strong arms,” Kevin reminds them as he pushes against their hold and they wobble a little, “now remember, that’s Taron’s space, and that’s Richard’s space,” he says as he gestures to the space between them, “hold that pose.”

Giggles erupt from the men as they start to step around in a circle holding their frame as rigid as they could, and Kevin rolls his eyes a the red faces that appear as they try not to burst into laughter as one another.

“How on earth did you get through filming intimate scenes if you’re like this when dancing?” he asks.

“There were a lot of takes,” Taron winks.

“We need some drama, some passion, some… Ah!” he grins as he spots you walking along outside the window, “excuse me, hi, hello!” Kevin shouts after you, making you turn around with a confused look on your face, “hey, sorry to bother you, but we need some help in here, would you mind dancing with a couple of very handsome men to help them learn some steps?”

You laugh, then look through the window to see Taron and Richard standing there with expectant looks as they stare at you through the glass, and you nod quietly before following Kevin inside the studio. Was this fate, or just a happy accident? Whatever it was you were more than happy that it happened, and the thought of being close to these two once again causes shivers to run up and down your spine.

“Right, so I’ve got…”

“(Y/N),” Richard smiles, finishing Kevin’s sentence.

“Ah, so you all know each other?” he asks, and you all nod in silence as each of you think about your previous encounters.

“Excellent, so this’ll be much easier,” Kevin grins, “Richard, you’re up first.”

“Hi,” Richard whispers with a shy smile as he walks up to you.

“Hi,” you grin back while Kevin arranges you both into position with your hands up and linked on one side with your elbows slightly bent, and your arms in a shallow semi-circle on the other with his hand on your shoulder blade and your hand resting on his upper arm.

“Perfect,” Kevin nods, “now (Y/N), you’ll be stepping back as Richard steps forward, and vice versa, so whatever I say to him, you do the opposite, okay?”

“Got it,” you smile as your eyes concentrate on Richard’s light blue orbs that appear to be staring into your soul.

He looked good today, hell, both of them looked good today. He was in a tight black short sleeved t-shirt and baggy shorts that stopped just above his knees, and it was a struggle to keep your eyes off of his arms flexing every time you both moved. His face was soft as always, the strong jawline hidden a little by the stubble that had grown over the weekend which made him that much more attractive in your opinion, and his natural curls were bouncing as you followed your steps; that little streak of grey catching your eye every now and again.

Every now and again you could see Taron watching you both intently from the sidelines, his lips in a thing line at the frustration of not being able to touch you yet. He was wearing his blue Rocketman baseball cap to hide his bad haircut and his white t-shirt clung to his body in all the right places, with his shorts showing his strong calves perfectly.

“Ready?” Richard smirks, and before you can ask what for he pulls you against him quickly then dips you down.

“That was… unexpected, but nice improvisation. Taron, you’re next. Are you okay, (Y/N)? Do you need some water or anything?” Kevin asks.

“I’m good,” you nod, “all good.”

Taron strides over to you with purpose and before Kevin can help you get into the correct pose, he grabs your waist and moves you slowly from side to side as his hips press against yours.

“Taron, that’s-”

“Passionate, dramatic, and sexy, right?” he says as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and spins you around unexpectedly, “isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Well at least you were listening to me earlier...” Kevin sighs.

Taron continues to make up dance moves with you now that your back was pressed against his chest, and he runs his hands up and down the sides of your body after lifting your arms out of the way.

“What do you think, Kev? Something like this?” he asks as he spins you back to face him and pulls you into his body before slowly squatting down front of you as his hands trail down your front.

“Okay,” you whisper to yourself as you look down at Taron who was now on his knees looking up at you.

It was certainly a sight to see but a small cough from Richard soon grabs your attention, and you’re quick to look up at him and his concerned expression. Taron tuts then stands up again to block your view while Kevin stands there with his head in his hand as he wonders what to do with these guys.

“How about we just take a break?” he suggests, “I think (Y/N) might need some fresh air after all these male hormones going wild in here...”

He gives you a wink and you laugh at his comment, then take your leave and find a quiet spot outside in the courtyard on a bench which sits neatly underneath a large tree to give you some relief from the sun. Taron soon appears in the doorway and heads straight for you, taking a seat so close that your thighs are touching before he’s spoken a word, and he leans into you to give you a gentle nudge.

“You okay?” he asks.

“I’m good. You alright?”

“Yeah, not bad. How are you, uh, feeling about all this? Richard was a little worried earlier.”

“Stuck between a rock and a hard place,” you chuckle, “what was he worried about?”

“Sorry to hear that,” he sighs, “it’s our fault for putting you in this situation. He was worried we were pushing you away.”

You hum in response then look away from him, but he’s quick to place a hand on your cheek and direct your gaze back to his face. He smiles at you and you begin to melt under his touch, then he tucks your hair behind your ear with his free hand, and leans in to kiss you. His lips are soft and the kiss is sensually slow, but you find yourself thinking about how you miss the feel of Richard’s stubble against your skin, and you’re quick to lean back from him.

“Sorry,” you frown, “I… My head is just all over the place. Do I _have_ to make a decision?”

“Not if you don’t want to...” Taron smiles as he leans his forehead against yours, “I’m sure we could come to some arrangement. Why don’t we go find Richard?”

“Okay,” you reply nervously.

Could this work? Could the three of you come to a decision about this and would they really be okay with sharing you? Surely you couldn’t have the best of both worlds, that would be greedy. But then again, they’re the ones who started it all, so must have discussed all outcomes, right? Taron takes your hand as you walk back inside to find Richard walking towards you both on his way to see where you’d got to, and you stand in a slightly awkward silence for a few seconds.

“(Y/N) has a… conundrum. She’s hoping we can help. We should go somewhere to talk,” Taron says, and Richard nods to a room opposite you both.

“What’s the conundrum then?” he asks when you all enter the cramped office and the door is safely shut behind the three of you.

“Well it would appear that we’re both very handsome, exceptional at giving her orgasms, and she can’t possibly make a decision,” Taron smirks.

“I didn’t quite put it like _that_ ,” you laugh, “but that’s the general feeling, yes.”

“So I said, why choose? Why not have both of us? We’re all adults here, I’m sure we can come to some arrangement that suits all of us,” Taron says matter of factly.

Richard perches on the edge of the desk as he brings his hand up to his chin while he thinks it over, and you stand by the door as your heart starts to race with anxiety. If it were up to Richard he’d want you all to himself; sure it was fun sharing the last couple of times, but your conversations run deeper than just sex, there were feelings there, and strong ones at that. Then again he’d rather share you than have none of you, so if this really was the only way of doing that, then so be it. As long as he got to wake up next to you more than Taron did, then he didn’t really mind what happened.

“On one condition,” Richard finally says after what seemed like half an hour, but in reality was only a couple of minutes.

“Go on...” Taron says.

“If it’s okay with (Y/N), I’d like the majority of the time with her.”

Taron looks at his friend, the sincerity etched clear as day on his face at the proposal, and he knows that his feelings run much deeper than his own. Richard was the sensitive one of the two for sure, and although Taron was definitely more than just physically attracted to you, he knew that with Richard it was probably considered love already.

“Yep, that’s good with me,” you nod, “we’d better be getting back...”

“I think we can spare a few minutes just the three of us one last time. What do you think, Taron?” Richard asks boldly as he stands up and reaches out for your hand that you gladly give to him.

Taron nods with a smile as Richard turns you to face him and when you meet his green eyes you see that glint of cheekiness that made you quiver when he caught you with your hand down your knickers that first time in the editing room. You lean back against Richard as Taron slips his hand down underneath your clothes and curls his hand around so that his fingers can explore your folds, and Richard leans down to your shoulder to place a kiss against your neck.

“Do you like that?” he whispers, “do you like him touching you? Pushing his fingers inside you?”

“Yeah,” you whimper, “I do.”

“And do you want me to do the same?” he asks, his voice thick with lust and his accent much more pronounced.

You melt into his body further at his question and nod your head vigorously as you find yourself unable to say even one word. Richard smiles against your neck then slides his hand down against your bum cheek after Taron somehow undone your jeans without you even realising, and his hand travels underneath you until he meets Taron’s fingers. You gasp as he pushes them slowly inside you right against the other digits that were currently pumping in and out of your core, and he purposely starts to move them at a difference pace.

“How does that feel?” Richard breathes, his breath warming your ear.

You’re completely unable to form any sort of comprehensive reply, and all that falls from your lips are a string of whimpers and whines as you close your eyes and tilt your head back to rest on Richard’s shoulder. The two men smile to themselves as they watch you lose all self control under their combined touch, then Richard glides his free hand up your top and grabs onto one of your breasts roughly, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and kneading it.

“Richard,” you manage to pant as you feel a slickness spread across the top of your inner thighs.

You were close and they could both tell from the way your breathing had suddenly become erratic and your body was getting heavier as your legs were starting to give way beneath you. Richard pinches your nipple as his arm gets tighter across your chest to help support you, then Taron’s free hand joins the fun as he starts to run a finger over your clit at an unbelievably quick pace. Whimpers turn to loud pants, which then turn to stuttered cries as you clench tightly around all four fingers, and release with a power that leaves stars in your eyes when you finally open them.

“Shit,” you breathe as their digits leave you.

“Good?” Taron asks.

“I think I just had an out of body experience,” you pant.

“Very good then,” Richard confirms as he licks his fingers clean then does your jeans up for you.

“Do you know how hot you look right now?” Taron asks as he studies your flushed face.

Richard’s quick to turn you to face him and when you do, his lips land on yours before you get a chance to take a breath.

“Yeah you’re right, but then she looks hot all the time,” he smirks when he pulls away.

Taron gives your bum a sharp smack before leaving the room to clean himself up, and Richard strokes your hair back from your face so he can press a kiss to your forehead with a smile.

“I think this is going to work,” he says softly.


End file.
